


You Attack My Heart (Literally?)

by taegiradar



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Crack, Friends to Lovers, Funny, M/M, Mentions of Blood, Mentions of Death, Mentions of the future, MinChan rise bitch, Minho gets hurt, Not Beta Read, One Shot, author calls chan chan but minho calls chan chris, author has an unhealthy obsession with italics, cheesy love, idk if this makes sense, mentions of serial killers, minho and chan are just dumbasses in love, minho thinks hes gonna die, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:13:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27670510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taegiradar/pseuds/taegiradar
Summary: Everyone has their own special story of how they got together with their partner. Usually, they're sweet - a chance encounter at a cafe or a heartwarming 'best friends in love' moment.For Minho, it starts with the thought of him almost dying.But really - he wouldn't have it any other way.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Comments: 14
Kudos: 112





	You Attack My Heart (Literally?)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [softouches](https://archiveofourown.org/users/softouches/gifts), [mercurymin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mercurymin/gifts).



> for allya & varya, the ones who make my days better.

All Minho remembers is running. He’s running, lungs aching with how overworked it is, heart beating so fast he feels it might just burst at any moment - and then he’s not. All he can remember is running to somewhere, from someone - and then the next moment nothingness consumes him and everything turns black.

Minho’s head is throbbing, his legs feel extremely numb and his back hurts from the cold hard floor he’s lying on. He blinks, once and then twice, and tries to look around to assess his surroundings. Everything is a blur, his senses still foggy. What he can make out, though - is that the room he’s in is completely empty. Not just because he’s the only person in it, but also because it’s completely vacant of anything. No furniture, no windows - just a single door that god knows leads where. He looks around the dimly lit room and sees nothing but bare concrete walls staring back at him. He leans forward to try and get a closer look at a darker side of the room, but winces as a sharp pain overcomes him. He looks down to the source of it and sees a deep, long cut along his leg, sweatpants ripped open.

 _Oh_. So that explains the numbness.

Minho runs his finger along the cut, hissing at the slightest touch. He swears out loud, wondering how the _hell_ he managed to get himself in this situation. He rubs at his temples, trying to soothe the excruciating pain in his head when a sound from the door makes him freeze.

Someone’s coming in. Someone’s coming in, Minho is hurt, and there is no place to hide.

_This is it, huh. This is how I die._

Minho holds his breath as the door slowly swings open inwards. He looks up, fully expecting to meet the face of his blood-hungry killer - but then.

“Chris?!” Minho’s voice echoes throughout the room and startles both of them.

Chan - or Chris, as Minho prefers to call him - looks at Minho with wide eyes. Almost as if he’s the one more shocked to see Minho bleeding in _his_ basement than Minho is.

“Oh! You’re awake. Thank god.” Minho notices there’s a bright red first aid kit in his hand, and gets a million times more confused.

Still, Minho is suspicious. As Chan makes his way to him, Minho crawls backward as fast as he can, despite the burning pain.

“Don’t come closer.” Minho looks straight into Chan’s eyes, who looks even more confused than before.

“Minho? You’re literally bleeding I have a first aid kit here I can-”

“Do not even think of coming anywhere near me. You think I’m going to fall for your stupid game? Let you get close to me so you can stab me to death or something? Chris, I know we’re classmates but I really don’t trust you enough to believe you aren’t a serial killer.” Minho breathes out, an obvious sign of his fear despite the brave front he’s trying to put on.

Chan stutters, no coherent words coming out from his mouth. “W-Wha- Gam- Serial K- HUH?!” Chan somehow looks even _more_ confused now. He’s either a really good actor or a really pathetic killer.

“You think I’m going to kill you?!” Chan finally gets out, fingers pointing between himself and Minho, as if to reiterate how ridiculous it all sounds.

Minho scoffs. “Well why else would I be in your fucking basement, Chris?” He doesn’t know why he’s still calling his potential killer _Chris_ \- but he leaves that up to future Minho to figure out (if there even is a future Minho).

Chan pauses for exactly 4 seconds before bursting out into loud laughter. He’s laughing so hard he drops the first aid kit and doubles over, tears forming in his eyes. Minho is the one extremely confused now. He waits until Chan stops laughing (which took approximately 2 minutes if Minho’s internal clock is anywhere near accurate) and sits there, eyebrows raised in question.

Chan wipes the remaining tears from his cheek and chuckles. “I’m not the one who hurt you, you damn idiot. You’re in my basement because I found you passed out at the street nearby and decided to bring you here to patch you up. I saved you, dumbass.” Chan explains, picking the first aid kit back up and walking towards to Minho. The younger doesn’t move away, this time.

That would explain why he remembers the running and then nothing after. It’ll make more sense if Chan saved him, because the Chan he knew in the classroom couldn’t even hurt a bug if he tried.

But still, “Then why didn’t you bring me to the hospital?” That would be the most logical course of action, right? If you see a friend literally passed out and bleeding, you call the ambulance straight away.

“You remember Law Ⅱ class from last semester?” Sorry, _what?_

“Why the fuck are you bringing up the classes we had together suddenly? Chris are you insane?”

Chan’s eyes are so genuine it makes Minho feel bad for always doubting the older.

“No no no listen. We had a lesson about what we should do in situations like these and I clearly remember you saying _‘Nothing is worse to me than being sent to the hospital without my consent. Like imagine being passed out and you wake up in a white room and suddenly you’re forced to pay thousands of dollars for something you can probably fix at home. Fuck that.’_ ” Chan says, throwing in what is apparently Chan’s imitation of Minho’s own voice.

Minho now vaguely remembers that day. He said that off-handedly, more like a joke to lighten up the extremely dry class - but apparently someone took him too literally.

“Oh my god out of all people to find me unconscious it _had_ to be this fucking dumbass.” MInho swears under his breath, but maybe just loud enough for Chan to hear.

Chan looks at Minho sheepishly under his lashes, and if Minho wasn’t so confused by the entire situation he would find that cute - but that’s a thought for another day. He tries to look for any indication of dishonesty, any sign of Chan’s true intentions - but he finds none. It’s just Chan, gullible but oh so endearing Chan - truly thinking he’s just respecting Minho’s wishes.

Minho nods to Chan to come closer, and the older finally kneels down next to him, looking over at the wound on Minho’s leg that he weirdly kinda forgot all about. Chan ghosts his hand over the wound, eyes focused and lips in a thin line. His concentrated face. Chan looks over to Minho and without needing to explain, Minho nods. Chan places his hand on the wound gently, examining it further. He applies pressure on it, and Minho hisses from the pain.

“Sorry.” Chan winces, apologetic look on his face as he continues pressing down on it. The pain is unbearable at first, but slowly the pressure becomes more relieving than anything else. They’re silent for that one minute, the air somehow filled with some sort of tension Minho can’t put his finger on. He blames it on the physical closeness between them.

He can see Chan hesitating for a while before he says, “I need to roll up your pants to do this properly.” _Oh._ That makes sense.

Minho tries to roll up his pants himself, but the ache in his body makes him stop.

“Let me do it.” Chan, gentle as always, rolls Minho’s sweatpants up high enough so the wound can be seen. Minho thanks the lucky stars he decided to wear this instead of his usual skinny jeans today, because _god_ that would be an awkward stripping session Minho did not sign up for.

The tension only increases tenfold then, with Minho slightly exposed to Chan like this. Minho just hopes he’s the only one feeling it now.

Chan reaches out for the first aid kit, and proceeds to go through the steps of cleaning and bandaging it up, not even sparing a thought at how hot it suddenly feels in the room.

“The wound isn’t that deep. I think you got it when you fell down. It should be okay in a few days, just don’t irritate it too much.” Chan speaks softly and with so much care in his voice. His touches are gentle and skilled. Almost like Minho’s a piece of artifect and Chan’s an archeologist.

Chan finishes up, and Minho feels better already. His panicked brain earlier overexaggerated the wound, and now that it’s all cleaned up and tended to - it really isn’t that bad. Chan slowly packs the kit again, silence surrounding them.

“How do you know how to do all that?” Minho takes a wet wipe from the kit before Chan can close it, and uses it to wipe down his face and the dirt on his hands.

Chan takes Minho’s wipe from his hands and moves to gently wipe a spot the younger missed at the side of his face. Minho’s breath hitches.

“I took an advanced first aid class a few years ago. Figured if I could learn a skill that could literally save someone’s life, then why not?” _Of course he would do that_ , Minho thinks. Chan doesn’t even look at Minho directly as he says that, his gaze focused on the spot he’s trying to clean up. Chan must not have realised just how close they are, because when he leans in further to check if the spot’s gone - Minho feels Chan’s breath on his lips and his entire body freaks out.

Minho pushes Chan’s hand away, and moves backwards to put some distance between them. His heart is beating so fast, almost like he’s running again, and his cheeks are flushed. It’s so embarrassing - _this_ is so embarrassing, and Minho just wants to leave.

Chan doesn’t even seem affected by their previous closeness, only a puzzled look on his face from Minho suddenly pushing him away so quickly.

“S-Sorry. I should get going, I-I really don’t want to bother you even further.” Minho hastily gets up, ignoring the pain in his leg (and heart) - and walks towards the door.

He barely even gets his words out before the door closes behind him. “Thanks, _Chan_.”

#

The weird day blends into the rest of the week, funnily enough. Minho can almost forget it even happened - almost. But everytime he passes by Chan, everytime he makes brief eye contact with him in their few shared classes, Minho remembers. He remembers the wound on his leg. He remembers the billion questions in his head. He remembers how much he just wanted to reach out and _touch_.

They avoid each other, for a while. It’s weird, because in most cases, you would think they’ll become the bestest of friends after that incident. Like Chan literally _saved_ Minho’s life. Minho should be constantly thanking him, repaying his kind act with a hundred lunch treats and maybe even more. But instead, Minho runs when Chan gets anywhere near him, Minho breaks eye contact as soon as it even starts and Minho barely even thanked him _once_.

The thing is, Minho doesn’t even know why he’s so affected by it. Minho is usually good at ignoring tension, at navigating conflict so everything turns out okay again. This time, though, Minho feels like even if he tries to fix this, the outcome will never be close to what Minho truly, deeply wants. That want, though - is what Minho doesn’t understand.

It’s not like Minho has been habouring a small but still ever present crush on Chan since 2 years ago. _Definitely not that._

So, despite the confusion constantly bugging him, the constant reminder of that day even with a second’s glimpse of the familiar brown curly hair, Minho moves on. He pushes it all down (like he has always done) and pretends Chan’s just another guy in class.

Because that’s all he really is, isn’t he?

(He isn’t)

#

It takes Minho an entire month. A month way too long, but that’s what he deals with. It takes Minho an entire month to finally speak to Chan again, but as the words leave his lips, he wishes he just waited a little while more.

“Why the hell is your basement so fucking empty?”

Chan drops his entire pencilcase on his floor (because of course he still has one), stationery spilling all over the floor. He hurriedly picks it all up, flustered state making everything slippery. It takes Chan 2 minutes to pack everything up again, and all Minho does is stare at him, arms crossed against his chest.

“M-Minho, hello. Y-You’re talking to me. Yes.” Chan is so nervous Minho can see him shake.

“Answer my question.” Minho doesn’t know how he’s being so calm about all of this. Especially when he feels just as nervous Chan seems to be.

Chan shakes his head to get a grip on reality, and it reminds Minho of a cat - or more like a big puppy. It’s cute. Chan’s cute.

“I-I had just moved in when that happened. W-We didn’t have anything set up in the basement yet and- Really? Why now Minho? After a whole damn month?” Chan rushes it all out. Minho feels bad. Chan sounds hurt, borderline broken at the end of his question.

Minho’s confidence falters. He uncrosses his arms, and sighs. “Chan-”

“Chris.” He interrupts.

Minho has to take a second to make sure he heard that right. “Huh?”

Chan looks up at Minho with the same sheepish look from behind his lashes, but this time Minho admits that it’s cute. It’s so fucking cute, it’s so pretty - Chan is so fucking pretty it makes Minho go insane.

“You usually call me Chris. It’s weird hearing you call me Chan, ever since that day I can’t get how odd it sounds in my head- Can you go back to calling me Chris? Please?” Chan faces Minho with a look so genuine that it hits him straight to the heart, cementing everything he has felt about Chan in the past 2 years.

He might be in love with this man.

But then Chan’s expression shifts dramatically. He has a shocked look on his face, mouth wide open and cheeks quickly turning a pretty shade of pink. Minho is so confused.

“Y-You love me?”

In that moment, Minho’s heart drops to the floor.

“I said that out loud, didn’t I?” Minho knows it’s a question with an obvious answer, but he asks it anyway. Any attempt to delay the truth.

“Yeah. Yeah you did.” Chan isn’t disgusted nor is he running away - so maybe this isn’t so bad.

Minho hates looking like a fool. He despises it with every cell in him, because he likes to carry himself with a sense of structure and strictness so that dumbass moments like these don’t happen.

But alas, he guesses the moment he fell in love with Chan, he became a fool.

“I’m so sorry. That must make you feel so uncomfortable because we barely know each other and I’ve been ignoring you for the past month and I am such a horrible person, _god_ you literally saved my life and I treat you like this I-”

Minho’s nervous ramble is abruptly stopped by a sensation on his cheek. Soft, slightly moist but somehow capable of sending instant butterflies to his stomach.

Only when Chan leans away from him, does he realise it was a kiss. Chan kissed his cheek.

Chan likes him.

“Minho?”

Said boy barely registers to answer him. “Yeah?”

“You know how you got injured when you fell down after passing out?” There’s a hint of playfulness behind Chan’s voice. Minho isn’t sure if he likes that or not.

“Well, yeah. Hard to forget.”

A beat of silence passes by. “I hope you didn’t get hurt when you fell down from heaven too.”

It’s stupid.

It’s cheesy.

It hurts Minho’s soul to hear it.

But it’s ~~Chan~~. Chris.

“You’re such a fucking idiot.” Is all the warning he gives before he pulls Chan into a big, slightly sloppy but nevertheless perfect kiss.

“But my fucking idiot.”

#

And many years from now, when they end up moving in together and adopting a little boy named Felix, Minho waits and waits for their son to ask the golden question.

“How did you two get together?”

Minho would laugh, and look over to Chan with unmistakable fondness in them as he plays with the ring on his finger.

“Well, let’s just say I thought your dad was going to kill me.”

“...With his love?”

“Nah. Like literally.”

**Author's Note:**

> minchan rise!!!! i love them so much <3 this rly came out of nowhere bc just like my last fic, I just wrote it with an empty brain and just followed where my writer fingers took me haha.
> 
> allya & varya, I hope this brings a smile to your face just like how you always bring a smile to mine! i love you both dearly.
> 
> say hi on twt @eternitytrack or leave a [cc](https://curiouscat.qa/eternitytrack)


End file.
